


The Ice Tiger's Birthday

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Family, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, brotayuri, implied victuuri, platonic otayuri week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: Otabek and Mila are tasked with distracting Yuri while Viktor, Yuuri, and his grandpa prepare for his birthday.Platonic Otayuri Week Day2 3&4: Yurio's birthday and Cats





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late for both days but I managed to finish it!!

“We’ve been here forever!  Why can’t we go back yet?” Yuri asked, flopping down on a bench.  Otabek and Mila had been dragging him around the mall for what felt like hours and every time he asked if they could go back to his house, the two older skaters had insisted that it wasn’t time yet.  “It’s _my_ birthday, you know!”

“Well, Viktor and Yuuri told us to keep you busy for a while, so we have to wait.  Besides, Beka and I bought you lots of presents!” Mila said, sitting down next to Yuri and throwing an arm around his shoulders.  “See?  Beka’s even being nice enough to carry them for the birthday boy!”  She jerked a thumb over in Otabek’s direction, grinning when he nodded at them.

Otabek’s arms were piled with various different plushies of cats and tigers, all of which the two older skaters had let Yuri pick out himself.

Grumbling to himself, Yuri slouched in his seat, watching everyone pass them by.  While the trip to the mall had been fun, he would much rather be at home with his grandpa.  But those two lovesick idiots had kicked him out of the house and not even his grandpa had stopped them!

“Yurochka, you’re scowling, don’t do that!” Mila scolded, pulling him into a headlock.  “It’s your birthday!  You should be happy!”

“Why would I be happy being dragged around by some old lady?  And don’t call me that!” griped Yuri as he started squirming to escape the hold Mila had on him.

Mila simply ruffled his hair with her free hand, laughing when Yuri sputtered indignantly.  She paused when Otabek walked over to them, pulling her hand away from Yuri’s head.

Plopping one of the smaller tiger plushies onto Yuri’s head, Otabek frowned down at him and asked, “Are you not having fun?”

Yuri pouted as he took the plushie into his arms.  “I am having fun but… I’ve always spent my birthday with my grandpa, y’know?  I don’t know why he let those two kick me out…”

Otabek’s frown melted into a soft smile and he glanced at Mila briefly before turning back to Yuri.  “I’m sure we’ll be allowed back soon, alright?”  As he spoke, he could see Mila texting frantically out of the corner of his eye.  Hopefully things back at Yuri’s house were almost ready.

Still pouting, Yuri nodded and hugged the plushie to his chest.  “Okay…  I’m sure he has a reason.”

As if on cue, Mila shoved her cell phone in Yuri’s line of sight, a wide grin on her face.  “Look, Yura!  Viktor says we can go back now!”

Yuri squinted at the screen, which was much too close for him to look at without going cross-eyed.  Before he could make out the words, though, Mila snatched her phone away and yanked him to his feet.  He went along with it, only grumbling a bit, because having her drag him by the arm was preferable to her picking him up.

Glancing behind him, Yuri watched as Otabek kept up with them easily, despite his arms being laden with a bunch of plushies.  The sight made Yuri crack a smile and he supposed that the trip to the mall hadn’t been all that bad.  Especially since the older skaters had treated him to whatever he’d wanted.

~~

When they got back to his house, Mila immediately covered his eyes as they walked in the door.  “No peeking yet, Yura!  It’s a surprise!”

Yuri rolled his eyes but let Mila guide him through his house.  He could smell pirozhki as they stepped into the kitchen and he could feel his mouth start to water.

Mila brought him to a halt before uncovering his eyes.  “Happy birthday, Yura!”

The table was covered with plates of pirozhki along with a large cake shaped like the head of a tiger.

“Yurio!  I hope you like your cake!  Yuuri and I spent all day on it!” Viktor said, running over to give Yuri a tight hug.

Yuuri smiled at him, though thankfully he didn’t pull the younger skater into a bone crushing hug as well.  “I also helped your grandpa make katsudon pirozhki, since you love them so much.”

Wriggling out of Viktor’s hug, Yuri went over to his grandpa and smiled as he was pulled into a hug.  “Thank you, grandpa.  Your pirozhki is the best!”

Laughing softly, his grandpa patted him on the head, smiling as he said, “Happy birthday, Yurochka.  We’re all so proud of you.”

Yuri felt his eyes start to water and he quickly rubbed at them, fighting back his emotions, before turning back to the food.  “Well, I’m starving, so let’s eat!”


End file.
